Bipolar transistors in integrated circuits may exhibit breakdown between bases and collectors of the bipolar transistors when voltages are applied to the collectors. Breakdown voltages may be sensitive to variations in locations of breakdown related elements such as collectors of the bipolar transistors with respect to the bases. Variations in the locations of the breakdown related elements between instances of the bipolar transistors may be due to alignment variations of photolithographic patterns for forming the bases and the breakdown related elements during fabrication of the integrated circuit.